Dare
by Jennfan
Summary: JJ is stressed, Garcia decides to help.


This is a little 'I'm sorry' for those of you reading Secrets... I thought writing the crime element was difficult, the medical stuff is harder. I'm working on the next chapter but it's taking longer than I had expected. So, stick with it, hopefully it will be finished soon. Until then I hope you enjoy this one shot.

Dare

Garcia is in her lair, she sits in front of her computer, typing as JJ paces behind her. The media liaison begins to talk. "I don't know what to do."

"Tell her." The tech rolls her eyes as she continues to work.

She stops, stunned by the words. "You say that like it's no big deal."

She turns to her friend, "Because it isn't Jayje."

"Oh trust me it is. It's not like I can just walk up to her and ask her out." She flops down in a chair next to her friend, puts her elbows on the computer desk and her face in her hands. "I think I'm getting a migraine." She mutters.

Garcia pulls up another screen and begins to type, "Why don't we pretend you don't work together, you're just friends. How would you ask her out?"

JJ looks up at the other blonde, "I don't know, maybe see if she was free on Friday for dinner and a movie."

"That's not a talk friendly date." Garcia makes a face.

JJ roles her eyes. "So what's your ideal first date?"

"Cozy dinner at a little out of the way place and a nice walk through the park or a museum."

"Not bad, okay," JJ groans. "This really doesn't matter, because we work together and I can't take the chance that I make things awkward here if she isn't interested."

"Trust me she's interested." She continues to type.

"Did she say something to you?"

"Nope, just a hunch. I think I've been around profilers too long." She smiles.

JJ shakes her head, "Maybe I'll take a day off, a little space will help."

"I think you should just ask her out, maybe send her an email if you can't do it in person."

Blue eyes grow large, "Garcia what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything yet," she grins as her finger hovers above the send button, her twinkling eyes meet panicked blue.

"Don't- don't you dare." She threatens.

"Suck it up Buttercup!" She dares, as she hits send.

"Garcia how could you?"

"You can thank me later, I like chocolate and champagne."

She growls as she stands and stomps, unprofessionally, out of the technical analyst's office.

Once she is past the bull pen and safely in her office she tries to relax. She leans against her door, closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, letting each one out slowly. She jumps as there is a knock on the door. Her calm is instantly gone, "I don't want to talk to you Garcia." Her tone is sharp and out of character.

"JJ it's me, Emily, are you okay?"

The blonde taps her head against the door, "Ah-yeah," she opens the door and moves to sit at her desk as Emily stands unsure.

The older woman stares at the blonde, years of profiling tells her that she isn't okay. She is tense and angry. She bites at her bottom lip and it hits her. "You didn't send the email." Her heart falls.

"I-Garcia," she picks up a folder to give her hands and eyes something to do. She can't bring herself to look at Emily. "I didn't," she isn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it," she tries to hide the hurt. "I just came by to tell you I can't, okay. It's okay JJ." She leaves before the blonde can find her voice.

Frustratedly she runs her hands through her hair. She replays the conversation and realizes that she has hurt her friend. "Shit!" She stands and goes onto the breezeway. She sees Emily starting down the steps. "Em, wait please." She jogs toward her.

The brunette stops but she isn't sure why. She watches as the blonde stands nervously in front of her. Her words tumble out without thought, fear of losing her taking over, "I didn't send the email, but I wanted to. I've wanted to ask you out for months and I guess Garcia got tired of hearing me tell her why I couldn't and she," JJ reaches forward and places her hand on Emily's waist. "Friday, okay? I'll pick you up at seven?"

Emily isn't sure, she not sure it's a good idea, she isn't sure the blonde is sure but she can't keep the smile from forming on her face or her head from nodding its agreement. "Seven is good." She hears herself say without permission.

JJ is terrified, she doesn't know what to expect, but she smiles and lets her hand join with the older woman's.

They realize too late that they have an audience as the team applauds from the bullpen. They both blush as JJ's head hides against Emily's shoulder.

Emily whispers against her ear, "What do you say we get out of here, go to lunch?" JJ nods and they make a run for the elevator. The door opens and they escape inside. They relax as it closes, locking out the voices of their friends who had followed. They lean against the hand rail, then into each other. "They're gonna be impossible to work with, especially Morgan."

"He bothers you, you let me know," JJ glares, "I'll give him so many consults he won't have time to look up." Emily is surprised by her protectiveness and even more surprised to find herself wrapped in the blonde's arms. "He better watch who he messes with."

Emily can't find words as she realizes for the first time in her life she has someone to take care of her. It was a scary thought to be that vulnerable, but it was a good scary. She relaxes into the embrace and feels lips press against her temple. Suddenly it didn't feel scary at all, it felt safe-she felt safe.

CM…CM…CM…CM…CM…CM…CM…CM

Just a little angst, fluffy one shot hope you like it an accept my apology for taking so long with the Secrets update.


End file.
